Tachyon
Tachyon is a Robloxian creative design and media company founded and owned by dessibae. Formally launched as Tempest Entertainment '''in September 2018, the company was formed to own, produce, and distribute content for different broadcasters. Originally starting out as a content only company, Tempest announced former plans to launch and own several television channels in February 2019, but those plans have been either been put on hold or canceled entirely. In late June 2019, the company became '''bird + wine, and was relaunched as a creative design company, despite that, it still continues to plan to acquire companies and form joint ventures to build up its media holdings through it's Tachyon Content division. It would later rebrand as Tachyon in September 2019, in a effort to become an almost entirely creative design focused company. The company formerly announced plans to join as a member of the Roblox Television Networks Group, along with a venture into Robloxian television broadcasting. This would have occurred mainly via the launch of a canceled unnamed premium service (which would have became Tempest+) and a line of channels that would have been based off of the RoChannels concept. However, due to a fallout between Tempest and Shibodo, a member within the RTNG, the alliance never came to be. On February 1st, 2019, the company, through it's twitter page, announced 12 new channels that range from general entertainment, to movies, to news and sports, pop culture, wrestling, music, gaming, and sci-fi, fantasy, and horror. The channels served as a base for which more channels would've been launched, including Tempest's take on the RoChannels concept. On February 5th, 2019, Tempest, once again through it's twitter page introduced a brand new logo for use across its various divisions. Then on February 9th, 2019, the company launched a now deleted discord server, which had served as the home of Tempest's communications online. On March 7th, 2019, the company officially left and disassociated itself from The RTNG, calling off it's partnership with Televise and leaving the Rumble JV Channel in jeopardy. Since the fallout, Tempest has become a independent company, has cut back on it's plans, and it's owner, dessibae, has put into place a new reorganization for the company, fueled by the purchase of a 25% stake in TV6 Media, along with a new business plan, and a indefinite hiatus, in order to work on other projects. On June 16th, 2019, the company's founder dessibae through the company's official discord server announced Alias, a new content venture for the company. dessibae described the new channel as a "playground, to invent and improve on different types of content, be it long or short form, to provide a new home for ideas, and provide a diverse range of programming". The channel was also called "bold, it's different, and it's a first step in our new direction." dessibae also stated that Tempest would be "taking it's first few baby steps in developing content" with the venture, With the reposition of Tachyon as a creative design company, it is unknown what will happen to both Alias and the 25 percent stake in TV6Media, although it is possible the stake will be moved to its content division. The company plans to operate new studios under its Tachyon Studioworks division. Divisions and Subsidiaries * Tachyon Content * Tachyon Development and Research * Tachyon Studioworks * Peacock Street Productions Postponed/Canceled Shows * Top of the Charts (prevously in development for Musicbase) Postponed/Canceled Channels Surge * Surge * Surge Plus * Surge News * Surge Sports * Surge Music * Surge Movies * Surge NOW (digital catch up service) * Surge Studios (production arm) Other Networks * Pulse * Rumble (JV with Lava Lamp Entertainment) * Gametime * Fandom * Matinee * Think * Tempest Hits * Alias Category:Television corporations Category:Production companies